Conversations with the Dead
by Hikaru a
Summary: EPISODE 25 SPOILERS. A game between friends.


Conversations with the Dead  
By Hikaru

Summary: February 12th of 31 days and Tin's Mile-High Long Fic Challenge.

Foreword: MAJOR spoilers for volume four of the manga and/or episode 25 of the anime. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT KNOW THE SPOILER.

The room glowed a dark orange from the single lantern burning in the corner. Two sat at a table playing a simple game of chess.

_Nothing had changed._

The colonel slid his rook across the board. Staring intently at the chess piece, he traced the engraved piece slowly with his fingers. "So what's it like?" he asked quitely.

"What? Being married?" the other smiled. "Well, if you would get off your butt and just be honest-"

Clenching his teeth, Roy interjected, "You _know_ what I mean."

With a laugh, the other offered, "No, I'm afraid I don't, Colonel."

It took all of his control not to look up and glare at the figure in front of him. To start screaming madly, and throwing the chess board on the floor. It was tempting, but he knew that it wouldn't change things. He had done it before, and the game just kept moving in the same way.

No matter what Roy did, none of this would go away.

_Everything was the same. Every time._

He was damned to relive this over and over again. Not that he could really argue. This was what he deserved.

The other laughed again as he moved one of his pawns two spaces forward. "You know, Elicia did the cutest thing yesterday-"

Roy captured the other's pawn with his knight. "Just stop it," he muttered, rubbing his hand over his eye. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

The smile vanished from the other's face. He moved another one of his pawns forward, this time to capture Roy's knight. With a loud sigh, he replied, "It's cold."

"What is?" Roy asked, still not letting himself look up from the board.

"You know what I mean," the other shrugged. "You asked, and I revealed. Isn't that what you wanted? I can't tell you anymore, so don't ask." Moving his own knight, he then smiled again. "Check."

Moving his king out of danger, Roy knew the inevitable was coming. "It's cold here too," he muttered.

With a wave of his hand, Roy's opponent shrugged the comment away. "Now, now, you have plenty of people who will do whatever you ask them. I'm not concerned, and neither should you." The knight glided across the table once more, this time trapping the colonel's king. The other smiled widely, and declared, "Checkmate."

Roy flicked the black king so it fell to the board. Now it was time for him to play his part in this game. "About what happened..." Holding back as much emotion as he could, he whispered, "Do you blame me?" Already knowing what was going to happen, Roy looked up to see an empty chair in front of him. And the chessboard that he had just been playing with had all but vanished. With a sigh, he slumped back further in his chair. "It's not fair."

It was the clicking of heels that brought Roy back to reality. "Colonel! Colonel!"

Roy opened his heavy eyes to see Riza hovering over him in worry. "Oh, Lieutenant Hawkeye," he muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Honestly Colonel, what a place to fall sleep," Riza fussed, helping Roy to his feet. "You'll catch a cold if you continue to do this."

Slowly, the two walked to Roy's bedroom. As they did so, Roy found his legs becoming heavier and heavier. Finally, Riza had to ease him onto his bed, because he was far too tired to do it himself. "Hawkeye..." he muttered sleepishly as Riza pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"Shhh. Go to sleep," she whispered. "Honestly, you're like a little kid sometimes."

"It wasn't my fault... was it?" he asked, half asleep.

"No," Riza shook her head as she stood up from the floor. "No it wasn't your fault. Now goodnight Colonel."

"Goodnight," he said just before falling asleep once more, hoping for better dreams to come.

_Fin_

Notes:  
It's my first FMA fic. Be gentle.

I've been trying to write this short... for about a year now. Ever since I saw the episode where Hughes died, I wanted to write something like this. Sorry that the length is kind of miniscule, but I didn't really want to overplay the situation either.

February 12th's 31 days challenge was _the chrysanthemum promise_, a Chinese legend Quoth 31 days:

_A scholar falls gravely ill while in the Capital, and is nursed back to health by a fellow scholar and friend. He recovers, but not long after, is summoned back to his home province and must leave. Before his departure, the friends make a promise to meet again one year later in the Capital. _

_One year later, the friend prepares for this meeting, laying out a feast and waiting. The scholar finally appears in the hours before morning, and reunited at last, they speak together. As dawn approaches, however, the scholar must take his leave again, and even as the morning light falls on them, the friend realizes that he is a spirit. He tells his friend that caught up in the affairs of his home province, he had forgotten of their promise, and remembered only on the night itself. With no other way to travel a thousand li ('li' is a way of measuring distance) in a single night and keep his vow, he had slain himself on his sword, that his spirit may keep his promise for him._

Although it's a stretch, I believe that this story kind of reflects Hughes and Roy's relationship-- the sacrifice to keep a promise and in that the spirit of Hughes will help keep his promise to Roy. Argue with me about it if you like, but that's my thoughts on the matter.

Disclaimer:  
_Full Metal Alchemist_ (_Hagane no Renkinjutsushi_) is owned by Hiromu Arakawa/Square Enix, MBS, ANX, BONES, Dentsu. Standard disclaimers apply.


End file.
